


Hugs for B.O.Y.D.

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: It's loving B.O.Y.D. hours, my dudes.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hugs for B.O.Y.D.

"Do you need a hug?"

B.O.Y.D. looked up, surprised to find that it was Violet who had asked the question. "I..."

She studied him, concern in her bright blue eyes. He was honestly tempted to say "No." His feelings had all been manufactured and then built upon by his own experiences... He wasn't quite sure what was bugging him at the moment, but he was certain that Dr. Gearloose had programmed him to work through things like this on his own.

"... Yes," he finally said in a quiet voice, "I could use a hug."

"Huey!" she called, but Huey was already right there.

And then they both hugged B.O.Y.D., holding him close. He closed his eyes, melting into the embrace. He was so grateful for the two of them...

"I love you guys," he murmured softly.

"And we love you," Huey replied.

Violet nodded her agreement, quickly kissing B.O.Y.D.'s cheek. B.O.Y.D. smiled. He was home.


End file.
